Servus
A Servus is a being created by a natural god with the intention of using it as a pet or servant. Servi vary in levels of intelligence from animalistic to superhuman, and are just as diverse in terms of function. Types Pets Analogous to familiars, pets are animalistic creatures whose purpose is to serve, as their name implies, as pets. Their levels of intelligence vary, but most can understand their masters to some degree. In the same way, their form varies wildly depending on their masters. Servants More intelligent Servi whose function is to perform some tasks that natural gods find too trivial to personally deal with. These Servi can be considered similar to angels in Abrahamic religions. Their personalities run the gamut between humble and loyal to ambitious and rebellious. Imitators When a Servus is abandoned, forgotten, or rebels, it frequently finds itself loosed on a world. Due to their formidable supernatural powers, any mortals that encounter them frequently mistake them for gods and thus begin worshipping them. This is what is known as an Imitator, a Servus that is treated as though it were a god. It should be noted, however, that a mortal indeed cannot tell the difference between the three classes of gods. At this point, how a vagrant Servus becomes an Imitator depends on its level of intelligence and, in the event of a high level, level of ambition. Regardless of the variations, however, most Imitators in the present day are either sleeping underneath the towns or cities of the people who worship them, or lying low and biding their time. Though Imitator cults may eventually expand into large groups, most stay in small, isolated towns and function as local deities. *Pets run rampant as can be expected of wild animals and can earn reputations for their activities near populated areas. Eventually their great power will cause local inhabitants to worship them. These have a tendency to end up as abusive beast-gods that can only be satiated by food sacrifices. Occasionally, however, if a pet was tame enough, it may instead become a guardian beast of sorts, protecting its new home and its inhabitants from attacks and being rewarded with food or other such things. It should be noted, however, that these pets do not require sustenance, as they are also conduits of Dexos-Brhan's power, albeit lesser than the gods that create them. *Forgotten or abandoned Servi may earn worship due to performing miracles and good works for the populations as a substitute of their service to their masters. Servi of this nature are usually gentle by nature and have more of a servant mentality than that of 'gods'. They continue blessing their worshippers because it brings them a sense of purpose and self-fulfilment. *Rebellious Imitators may actively convert these populations to worship them. The ones with more ambition may even raise up nations and armies to fight for them. These are the most dangerous variety of Imitator, as they are capable of conquering any nation that is not patronised by a Natural God, and are driven to do so by their ego. Category:Metaphysics